


Как кролик с удавом

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Если бы он заранее знал, что так будет, настоял бы на отказе от подарка
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 4





	Как кролик с удавом

Поздняя осень в Нью-Йорке — довольно неприятное время года. Наверное, в любом другом случае Бланка был бы даже рад, что его работа здесь закончена, и он может вернуться на Карибы, к теплу и солнцу. В любом другом случае.

— Считай это прощальным подарком. — Слова месье отвлекают от невеселых мыслей и снова возвращают к той неловкой ситуации, которой лучше бы вообще не возникало.

— Это вовсе не обязательно.

— Почему? Ты же наверняка его хочешь. — И раньше, чем Бланка успевает возразить, напомнить, что ему нравятся женщины, добавляет: — Перед ним никто не может устоять.

«Божий сосуд» — так он его назвал, когда Бланка только приехал сюда два года назад, собираясь отказаться от работы. И сейчас в его голосе звучит все та же непоколебимая уверенность в правильности своего выбора, в том, что он сумел дополнить природные данные и создать совершенство. Не такая уж беспочвенная уверенность, на самом деле.

— Да. Никто.

— Я пришлю его к тебе в комнату вечером.

Отказываться от подарков неприлично, особенно если это подарки месье. Тем не менее, ничто не мешает ему не воспользоваться этим предложением. Самый осторожный и дипломатичный путь, удобный для всех участников.

Бланка слегка склоняет голову в знак благодарности.

Эш появляется почти бесшумно, просачивается в едва приоткрытую дверь и плотно закрывает ее за собой. Зачесанные назад волосы, белая рубашка с расстегнутой с продуманной небрежностью верхней пуговицей, строгий костюм — то, каким его нравится видеть месье.

Он задерживается у самого входа, приваливается спиной к стене и складывает руки на груди, и старательно навязываемый ему образ аристократа тут же идет трещинами, через которые отчетливо просматривается все тот же уличный мальчишка в потрепанных кедах. Кажется, в этом месье так и не добьется своего.

Эш молчит, смотрит с оценивающим интересом. Во всем его виде читается вызов.

— Знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но тебе не нужно делать то, ради чего тебя позвали. — Бланка качает головой, улыбается обезоруживающе. — Можешь просто считать себя моим гостем на этот вечер.

Поза остается настороженной, Эш непонимающе хмурится.

— Ты не хочешь?

Бланка разводит руками. Не хочет — не совсем верное слово. Не собирается этого делать.

— А что если этого хочу я?

И все сразу становится сложнее.

Эш наконец отрывается от стены идет к нему. Шаги плавные, перетекающие друг в друга. Он весь подбирается, словно в самом начале спарринга, готовясь атаковать и отражать удары, но останавливается в полутора метрах от кресла.

— Если я тоже этого хочу, это ведь совсем другое, так?

— Для этого нужно желание обоих.

С минуту Эш молча разглядывает его, словно проверяя какую-то догадку, потом качает головой.

— Думаю, оно есть. И в любом случае, я могу сделать так, что ты захочешь.

Его обычная самоуверенность — в своем уме, в своей привлекательности для окружающих. В способности добиться своего. И все-таки за ней чувствуется отчаянный страх ребенка, что его отвергнут, что единственный привычный способ противостоять миру не сработает, и тогда ему больше не на что будет полагаться. Сочетание силы и ранимости — вот что в нем всегда удивляло. Что слишком напоминало о другом близком человеке...

— Эш, не все так просто.

— Почему? Ты же спишь со всеми теми женщинами.

— Твоими стараниями, в последнее время не со всеми. Ты зачем сказал Мари, что у меня сифилис, а Сьюзен — что ты мой незаконнорожденный ребенок, мать которого я бросил?

Эш вдруг улыбается весело и открыто, явно находя это забавным. Ему очень идет улыбка, независимо от причины, ее вызвавшей.

— Представляешь, а она ведь сразу поверила, что ты настолько древний.

— У меня уже вполне мог быть взрослый сын, если бы я стал отцом в твоем возрасте.

Эш недовольно дергает плечом.

— Не напоминай, что ты действительно старик.

— Тридцать два — еще совсем не старость.

Эш только презрительно фыркает. С высоты его шестнадцати лет все, что дальше двадцати — преклонный возраст.

Увы, перевести тему не удается.

— Ты правда совсем меня не хочешь, да? Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем?

В том, что так неправильно. Странно, что сам Эш не чувствует этого.

Но, похоже, действительно не чувствует — ему слишком долго и жестоко навязывали именно такое представление о себе, чтобы теперь он ожидал от окружающих иного. Это Бланке нужно время, чтобы принять такую возможность и перешагнуть через внутренний барьер, Эшу скорее наоборот, сложно поверить в обратное.

Теперь Эш подходит к креслу вплотную, чересчур близко. Такое вторжение в личное пространство должно бы вызывать желание отстраниться. Но рядом с ним Бланке комфортно.

Похоже, он снова допустил эту ошибку: позволил себе привязаться к другому человеку, впустил его в свою жизнь — ответственность даже большая, чем та, которую он принял, согласившись взять ученика. Бланка не уверен, что этот новый груз не окажется для него слишком тяжелым.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — тихо бормочет он, но у Эша острый слух. Тонкая бровь насмешливо приподнимается.

— Думаешь, приручил?

— Если бы тебя было так просто приручить.

— Но ты все равно считаешь себя в ответе?

— Я твой учитель.

— Значит, проблема в этом?

— Не только. — Как же сложно. Если бы он заранее знал, что так будет, настоял бы на отказе от «подарка». Но теперь поздно. — На самом деле, тебе это не нужно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы потом, когда это поймешь, ты пожалел о том, что было сделано.

Эш качает головой.

— Я никогда не жалею о сделанном. А сам ты не будешь жалеть о том, что не сделал?

Бланка уверен: он будет жалеть в любом случае.

Что Эш собирается его поцеловать, он знает еще до того, как тот быстро наклоняется к нему. Его было бы легко удержать, но почему-то Бланка этого не делает. У Эша мягкие губы, в дыхании чувствуется сладкий привкус мятной жвачки. Язык пытается проскользнуть глубже, но Бланка не пускает, и он только легко пробегает по сомкнутым зубам, ненадолго задерживается в уголке рта, прежде чем Эш отстраняется, все равно оставаясь слишком близко.

— Пожалуйста. Мне очень надо, правда. Хочу, чтобы хоть раз было потому, что я сам захотел, чтобы это был ты. — Он шепчет лихорадочно быстро, легкий ирландский акцент, непонятно как пронесенный через несколько поколений, становится заметнее, делая речь напевной, гипнотизирующей. — Всего один раз.

Это ловушка, простая, но действенная. Эш не гнушается никакими средствами, что во время тренировок, что в жизни. Бланка никогда не учил его этому — не было необходимости. Эш любит манипулировать людьми, делает это совершенно естественно — то ли месть всему человечеству за то, что с ним сделали, то ли просто врожденная особенность натуры. Это было ясно почти сразу. Но потребовалось больше года, чтобы понять: не все в его ловушках ложь, чаще он прикрывает ее настоящими чувствами, создавая лакомую наживку для человеческих душ. И сейчас в этой просьбе — первой за все время, — больше искренности, чем Бланка когда-либо видел от него. Из-за этого отказать еще сложнее, практически невозможно. Похоже, что бы он ни решил, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Выбор из двух зол, как он есть.

Бланка уже знает, что проиграл этот бой. И Эш тоже понимает почти сразу — поза становится менее напряженной, ладони спокойно ложатся на подлокотник кресла совсем рядом с его локтем.

— Тебе понравится, правда. Я умею.

В том-то и проблема.

— Удовольствие тоже должно быть обоюдным, в этом весь смысл, — машинально говорит Бланка, но Эш на секунду задумывается, словно это очередная задача, решения которой от него ждут, потом уверенно кивает.

— И мне тоже понравится. Переберемся в постель или хочешь здесь?

Из-за его манеры разговора трудно не чувствовать себя одним из тех клиентов, что были у него раньше — роль, примерять которую Бланка совершенно точно не собирался. О боже. Подросток его возраста вообще не должен относиться к сексу так опытно и равнодушно-бесстыдно. В нормальном мире он только делал бы первые успехи в ухаживании за такими же юными и романтично настроенными девушками, а не уверенно добивался взаимности мужчины намного старше себя.

Бланка обреченно кивает.

— В постель.

Будь на месте Эша женщина, наверное, они бы уже раздевали друг друга. Но тот начинает раздеваться сам, быстро и деловито, и Бланке ничего не остается, как заняться пуговицами своей рубашки. К тому моменту, как он стягивает ее с себя, на Эше не остается ничего. Он молча стоит возле кровати, наклонив голову к плечу, и ждет — как будто еще не решил, что делать дальше. Или ожидает решения от него.

У Наташи тоже были короткие светлые волосы, тонкая талия и невысокий рост.

Ужасная мысль, неуместная, Бланка отгоняет ее сразу, даже этого хватает, чтобы тело вспомнило, отозвалось. Но когда Эш оказывается рядом, стекает перед ним на колени и тянется к поясу брюк, явно собираясь взять в рот, Бланка его удерживает.

— Не надо.

— Почему? — Эш хмурится с непониманием, но обиженным вроде бы не выглядит. — Женщины ведь наверняка тебе отсасывали.

Потому что тогда будет сложнее убедить себя, что сам он ничего такого не хотел? Вполне возможно.

— Да. Но все-таки не надо. — Объяснить сложно. Объяснить так, чтобы это не выглядело жалкими попытками оправдать себя, — еще сложнее, поэтому Бланка просто качает головой. Он сомневается, что Эш согласится довольствоваться таким ответом, но тот только пожимает плечами и тем же плавным движением поднимается на ноги.

— Ну, как хочешь. Но ты только что отказался от лучшего отсоса в своей жизни. — Он отходит к оставленным на стуле вещам, быстро ощупывает пиджак и бросает на кровать вытащенную из кармана смазку, оглядывается, словно хочет убедиться, что Бланка на него смотрит. — На всякий случай, вдруг у тебя нет. А презервативы у тебя наверняка и так всегда под рукой. Или ты хочешь без? Я не забеременею, как твои женщины.

Нарочитая грубость не может полностью скрыть неуверенность, скорее наоборот, случайно подчеркивает то, на что раньше Бланка не обращал внимания, — ревность. Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему он отпугивал девушек.

Эш ежится от прохладного воздуха, переступает с ноги на ногу, потом забирается на постель. И уже оттуда продолжает с живым интересом наблюдать за тем, как Бланка снимает штаны.

— Ты раньше не спал с мужчинами, да? — Эш сидит по-турецки поверх покрывала, упирается острым локтем в такое же острое колено, собственная нагота и то, какой вид эта поза открывает, его явно не смущают. Он весь словно собран из острых углов, ничто в его фигуре не напоминает о женственных округлых формах, которые всегда нравились Бланке. Но — еще одно открытие этого вечера — это в нем тоже очаровывает. Неожиданно, влечение к нему перестает казаться чем-то невозможным, даже как будто становится чуть менее недопустимым, чем он привык думать. Наверное, именно так выглядит стадия принятия.

— Мужчины и женщины не так уж различаются с некоторых сторон, — говорит он, и Эш хихикает, откидывается спиной на постель, вытягиваясь во весь рост.

На самом деле, все-таки различаются: плоская грудь и узкие бедра ощущаются под руками незнакомо. Чужой полувозбужденный член — тем более.

— Ты не против?

Бланка осторожно касается его, все еще смутно надеясь, что удастся ограничиться дрочкой — компромисс, мало чем улучшающий ситуацию в целом, но хотя бы немного успокаивающий собственную совесть.

Эш удивленно моргает, словно не понимая, о чем его спрашивают, потом вдруг смущается и только коротко кивает. Не может же быть, чтобы раньше никто этого не делал. Или все-таки может?

Бланка обхватывает его член, ведет рукой мягче, чем дрочил бы себе, следя за реакцией. На первых движениях Эш замирает, задерживает дыхание, но потом осторожно подается навстречу ладони, едва отрывая бедра от постели. Это несложно: изучать чужое тело, следуя подсказкам, которые оно дает, делать то, что ему может понравиться. Более резкий рывок навстречу руке — ускориться, тихий вздох на чуть крепче сжавшиеся пальцы — начать двигать рукой сильнее. Эш оказывается на удивление чувствительным, легко заводится, отвечает всем телом. Узнавать его с этой стороны странно и неправильно, но доставлять ему удовольствие не менее приятно, чем любой из ложившихся с ним женщин.

— Если ты так продолжишь, я кончу раньше, чем мы перейдем к чему-либо еще, — Эш бормочет куда-то в сторону, перемежая слова вздохами. Но, заметив неуверенность Бланки, смотрит на него уже осмысленнее: — Что?

— Я не хочу тебе навредить.

Эш приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и смотрит на уже полностью вставший член так внимательно, что хочется прикрыться.

— Зря переживаешь, — сообщает он наконец, падая обратно на кровать. — Мне встречались и побольше.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Только не говори, что у тебя комплексы.

Бланка только вздыхает и идет за презервативами. К его возвращению Эш успевает спихнуть покрывало на пол и устроиться в изголовье кровати.

— Сделать мне или хочешь сам? — Эш показывает подбородком на смазку. — У тебя все-таки не настолько маленький, чтобы обойтись совсем без подготовки.

Можно было бы с натяжкой посчитать за попытку утешить его задетое мужское самолюбие, если бы не озорные искорки в глазах. А так — просто издевается.

— А ты как хочешь?

На секунду Эш снова теряется, но теперь приходит в себя быстрее. Он откидывается на подушку, раздвигает согнутые в коленях ноги, подпуская ближе.

— Чтобы ты.

Он легко впускает пальцы, выражение лица остается спокойным и равнодушным. Только когда в нем оказывается несколько, на секунду сжимается вокруг них, сильнее упираясь пятками в постель, потом расслабленно сползает чуть ниже. Его возбуждение не уходит, но после того, как он реагировал на дрочку, такая безэмоциональность кажется странной. Бланка поглаживает горячие стенки, поворачивает руку так, чтобы найти уплотнение простаты, и мягко надавливает, массирует.

Эш приглушенно охает, дергается, то ли пытаясь свести колени, то ли податься навстречу.

— Неужели и этому научился на женщинах?

— Простое знание анатомии.

Бланка растягивает его не спеша, то разводя пальцы глубоко внутри, то почти вытаскивая наружу, все время продолжает незаметно наблюдать. Эш не выглядит неуверенным или напуганным. И равнодушным больше не выглядит — лицо раскраснелось, дыхание стало быстрым и неглубоким. Несмотря на то, что говорил раньше, теперь он сам положил руку на член, не столько дрочит, сколько трогает и ласкает себя.

Слишком красивый и желанный.

Стоит на секунду отвлечься, и намерения не заходить до конца разбиваются, как тонкое стекло, и от этого почти больно. Бланка вдруг чувствует себя охотником, подобравшимся к добыче на расстояние выстрела. Наверное, потом он никогда не сможет себе этого простить. Но возбуждение сильно, оно заглушает все другие чувства и не дает удержать эту мысль надолго.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Бланка, придвигаясь ближе.

Эш молча смотрит на него, потом закрывает лицо локтем. Сначала Бланке кажется, будто тот всхлипывает, но прежде чем он успевает решить, что сделал что-то не то, понимает — Эш смеется. Слегка нервно и совсем не весело, но все равно лучше так, чем слезы.

— Все в порядке?

— Ты первый, кто спросил.

На самом деле, ожидаемо — в конце концов, Бланка с самого начала был в курсе биографии Эша. Но от его слов вдруг приходит отчетливое осознание: этому мальчику нужен не он, а кто-то другой — его возраста, открытый и неопытный, способный любить, с кем Эш бы оттаял, научился верить людям. Сам он этого ему дать не может — не смог бы, даже если бы остался, и уж тем более не теперь.

Наверное, что-то меняется в его лице, или он все-таки немного отстраняется, потому что Эш обхватывает его ногами, крепко притягивает к себе.

— Собираешься сбежать в последний момент?

— Нет, — совершенно бессовестно врет Бланка под его осуждающим взглядом. — Разве что если ты сам захочешь, чтобы я прекратил.

— Даже не надейся. Не для того я тебя так долго уламывал.

Что ж, похоже, он ошибся: охотник здесь явно не он.

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что чувствует кролик, попавший на обед к удаву. Не только метафорически. — Тихий смех Эша вибрацией проходит по телу, но длинные ноги вокруг талии больше не ощущаются как боевой захват.

Бланка искренне надеется, что когда-нибудь Эш встретит нужного ему человека, но пока, если уж ему так хочется, пусть у него будет хотя бы такая простая и примитивная замена настоящему чувству.

Когда головка касается входа, Эш делает глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком в воду, так что ребра натягивают тонкую кожу, но с долгим выдохом снова расслабляется. Бланка входит медленно, давая время привыкнуть. Наверное, даже излишне медленно — потому что Эш вдруг толкается навстречу, впуская сразу полностью, сжимаясь вокруг тесно и жарко. Слишком хорошо.

В ответ Бланка немного ускоряется, но все равно осторожничает, не до конца отпускает себя. Что бы там Эш ни говорил, с ним хочется быть бережным — не потому, что Бланка не верит в его силы или опыт, скорее, наоборот. Эш ненадолго прикрывает глаза, словно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит внутри, и все-таки принимает этот размеренный ритм. Член входит глубоко, его движение отчетливо просматривается в глубине тела. Зрелище странное, но не смотреть не получается. Заметив его взгляд, Эш кладет руку на живот, надавливает и поглаживает, одновременно сжимаясь вокруг него, и ощущения становятся ярче и сильнее. Бланка не сразу понимает, что тихий звук совсем рядом — его собственный стон. Эш тоже слышит: выражение лица становится самодовольным, он повторяет движение еще несколько раз, закрепляя успех. Потом постукивает пальцем по натянувшейся коже там, где должна находиться головка, и задумчиво хмыкает.

— Теперь и я чувствую себя удавом, съевшим кролика.

О боже, за что.

— Не очень-то вдохновляет.

— Нет, все хорошо. Мне нравится.

Мышцы пресса коротко сокращаются, когда Эш приподнимается ему навстречу, кладет горячие ладони на плечи, а потом притягивает вплотную к себе.

Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, во время спаррингов Эш никогда не казался Бланке слабым, он напоминает полевой вьюнок — тонкий и гибкий, но при этом живучий и сильный. Он и сейчас такой — обвивает всем телом, цепко держится, подается навстречу. Сложно сказать, кто из них ведет в этом горизонтальном танце.

Кончая, Эш вздрагивает, прижимается еще теснее, упираясь лбом в плечо Бланки и пряча лицо, словно не хочет, чтобы тот видел его сейчас. Бланка не мешает ему, молча обнимает, дожидаясь, пока затихнут последние судорожные сокращения сжавшегося вокруг него тела, и только тогда осторожно выходит.

— Ты не кончил.

— Это не важно.

— Удовольствие должно быть обоюдным — помнишь?

Одним движением Эш стягивает с него презерватив и отбрасывает на пол, узкая крепкая ладонь обхватывает член, трогает и поглаживает так ловко, что и не разобраться, как и что именно он делает, можно только отдаться этим ощущениям. Раньше Бланка не знал, что руки могут довести до оргазма настолько быстро. Выплескиваясь, он заливает спермой пальцы Эша, умножает число белесых потеков на его животе.

После оргазма снова просыпается совесть, и, глядя на то, как Эш вытирает руку о простыню, Бланка думает, что, наверное, позволив этому произойти, он перешагнул черту, заходить за которую было нельзя. Но Эш выглядит умиротворенным и довольным, и собственное чувство вины — не великая плата за это.

Когда Эш снова пытается поцеловать его, Бланка отвечает.

— Ты скоро уезжаешь. — Эш не спрашивает, говорит так, словно точно уверен.

— Месье сказал?

Он тихо фыркает.

— Сам догадался.

— Через несколько дней.

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем та книга.— Бланка искренне надеется, что все-таки нет: ему рано понимать одиночество, это было бы слишком грустно. — Спасибо, что не отказал.

Бланка не знает, как на это можно ответить.

— Можно я останусь спать здесь? — спрашивает вдруг Эш, отвлекая от мыслей.

— Конечно. — Не в его привычках выгонять любовниц из постели сразу после секса. Бланка не видит причин отказывать в том же Эшу.

— Отлично. — Эш устраивается на краю кровати, сразу перетягивая к себе почти все одеяло и заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон. А когда Бланка выключает свет и ложится на другом краю, тихо спрашивает: — Тебя бесполезно просить остаться, да?

Его голос звучит глухо — то ли одеяло гасит звук, то ли он пытается сдержать слезы.

— Увы.

— Наверное, я буду скучать. — Бланка только вздыхает, но прежде чем успевает ответить, Эш добавляет. — И ты тоже будешь.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Сергей.

Кажется, в этом доме его имя знает слишком много людей. С другой стороны, было бы странно, если бы он этого не выяснил, скорее всего — уже давно. Больше удивляет, что он не попытался этим знанием воспользоваться. Уже сейчас слишком умный для такого. 

Возможно, когда-нибудь они еще встретятся. Бланка будет ждать этой встречи.


End file.
